prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Alison DiLaurentis
Alison DiLaurentis is a main character in the series and the best friend of Hanna, Aria, Spencer, and Emily. In the television series she was the Queen Bee of Rosewood High School, before mysteriously disappearing only to be found dead a year later in her family's former backyard. She is portrayed by Sasha Pieterse. Physical Appearance Alison is described as extremely beautiful, with a heart-shaped face framed by long blonde waves and big, bright blue eyes along with a button nose with a slight upturn at the tip. Every girl and every guy wants to date her. (Emily Fields was in love with Alison DiLaurentis). Television Series Alison DiLaurentis is the most beautiful and popular girl in Rosewood, and is the envy of many. She goes missing, presumed dead and after a year her body was found at Maya St. Germain's house; formerly Alison's. Alison shot a video of herself and Ian before she went missing. Alison was rather cold hearted to all those around her. During The Jenna Thing she threatens Toby Cavanaugh into not telling anyone she was the one who blinded Jenna. He tells her he will make sure she will take respensobility. She threatens if he tells she will tell everyone Jenna and Toby had a relationship even though Toby was in the relationship unwillingly. She later tells her friends that she would of not set off the bomb in the garage if she knew someone was in there even though she did see Toby and Jenna in there. "A" managed to show the Liars the entire video of Ian apparently choking her to death. But later, the liars find that Alison was really still alive after Ian leaves, so the return to square one in trying to find out who murdered Alison (See: Sequence of Events - Day of Alison's Death. Relationships Ian Thomas *'Started:' Before Pilot Ended: Before Pilot *'Reason:' Her death. In "Surface Tension", Alison asks Spencer to teach her how to play field hockey, which happens to be the sport Ian was coaching. When Aria says that maybe Alison was interested in playing field hockey because of a guy who also played, Spencer says that only girls play field hockey, not even realizing that Ian was the coach at the time, Friends Alison is the ring-leader of her group of friends, which consists of Hanna, Aria,Spencer and Emily. Alison disliked Mona, who was dorky at the time, who her friends constantly made fun of. When Aria thought about being nice to her and waiting for her Alison convinces her not to. Alison treats Hanna like her lackey and Emily is hinted to be more than a friend. She also made fun of Lucas a lot, and called him a hermaphrodite, or "Hermie", which led to Lucas smashing up her memorial. It is seem multiple times through out the series that Alison was not such a great friend to the liars. They had more of a Frenemy relationship. Instead of the usual supportiveness the other girls had with eachother she either left her friends annoyed with her or feeling bad about themselves. In The Perfect Storm we learn Ali and Emily had a relationship that was more than a friendship. She wrote Ali a love note and loved her more than a friend. Alison was leading Emily on though and had no real feelings for her more than friendship. However in Monsters in the End she chose to give Emily the snow globe with the hidden key. Alison tells her to keep it safe because it's "a lot more valuable than it looks." This might mean the Alison trusts Emily more than the other girls. Alison bore Hanna the name "Hefty Hanna" mocking her weight, Despite being the sweetest of the bunch, Hanna was often cruelly mocked and teased by Alison. This is seen in Know your Frenemies as well as in Never Letting Go and other episode. In Know Your Frenemies we also find that Alison even convinces Hanna to throw up to lose weight. She also convinces Hanna not to eat in Pilot with the excuse she is being a friend. She is very mean to her during The Jenna Thing calls her a wannabe and other rude words leaving Hanna in tears. She usually leaves Emily and Hanna feeling bad about themselves. Hanna also has the most hallucinations about Ali such as in the hospital and with her therapist. Her relationship with Spencer is very different. She usually leaves Spencer annoyed with her and Ali distressed because Spencer is the only one of the four girls who could ever stand up to Ali which first comes apparent in Pilot she threatens to tell her sister about kissing Ian or else she will. Spencer yells at her that if she should so say one word to her she'll tell everyone the truth about The Jenna Thing. Also in If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again she is pressuring Spencer to tell her sister about Ian. (Ali is apparently jealous because she also has a relationship with Ian.) Spencer tells Alison she is sick of her games and she is dead to her already. Alison appears distraught. Then Alison leaves angrily, and Spencer follows her. She didn't have such a great realashionship with her brother Jason, due to his drug addiction. Some glimpses of that were seen in The Goodbye Look and My Name Is Trouble Gallery AD002.jpg AD001.jpg AD003.jpg AD004.jpg Touchedup5 3173464 730598.jpg Ali.jpg Sasha1.jpg Tumblr liu398Plio1qghzbvo1 500.jpg PLLsx5.jpg Tumblr lhlrmhIdoC1qhduo4o1 500.png Tumblr lcm90tImz01qb4obbo1 500.jpg Tumblr lhnidqf2PE1qhduo4o1 500.png Tumblr lioqayORkq1qbojpxo1 500.jpg PLL111-0726.jpg Normal pll-moments-later-pics-04.jpg Hospital room.jpg 110622sasha-pieterse1.jpeg|Ali and Hanna 112 9.jpg PLL101-00327.jpg The Library.jpg Someone has something to tell them.jpg Photogtaphy.png Alloneofakind.png Neverlettinggoflashback.png Trivia *Died of suffocation, which is revealed in "The Jenna Thing", and mentioned in "For Whom the Bell Tolls". *She, along with the other Liars blinded Jenna Marshall as a prank, intended for Toby Cavanaugh. *Kissed Emily Fields. *Ian's and her relationship was known by Spencer Hastings, ( but the mystery guy being Ian wasn't established until "Careful What U Wish 4"). *Spencer Hastings is the only one that could ever stand up to her. *Sasha Pieterse almost played Hanna Marin because she originally auditioned for the role of Hanna *Appears mostly in flashbacks and hallucinations even Hanna dreams most of the latter up Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Main characters Category:TV show character Category:Rosewood High School students Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Acquaintances of Alison DiLaurentis Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Females Category:DiLaurentis Family Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Females Category:Deuteragonist